Aircraft passenger cabins must be insulated from vibration and noise caused by the slip stream of air and engine and propeller vibration. The walls, ceiling and floor are insulated by the use of insulated panels surrounding the cabin. Aircraft cabinets are mounted to structural members of an aircraft fuselage; however, their mounts must be insulated to prevent the vibration and exterior noise from entering the passenger area. In the prior art, cabinets and partitions have numerous shock-mounted attachment points, all of which take much time to mount and remove.